Hey Baby
by hellokittyhilde
Summary: Cuddy falls sick but all is not what is seems. Lots of graphic descriptions and gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all i would just like to say this story is a little different from normal House: Cuddy is 29 and has 4 kids - Aaden, Hannah, Leah and Rachael, She's dating a guy called Ryan (Zac Efron), Amber and Kutner are still alive ( He never comitted suicide and she survived the crash,)Amber is on Houses team also and it is written entirely from Houses point of view. **

She ran to the bathroom violently throwing up. This was the last time I'd ever offer to give her a lift to work again. As i entered the bathroom I saw Lisa Cuddy crouched over, clutching on to the rim of the toliet seat, her eyes wide and her knuckles white as her purged and retched up her breakfast.

" Oh my god," I could tell my her evil look she gave me I had said the wrong thing. My the time she had severed the strength to finally get up she already looked like a walking corpse. She had raw red dry lips, a smell of sick stuck lingering on her body and her luscious chocolate brown locks and no energy to even walk to the car, she looked like she was dragging her bony legs across the floor as if they were useless and served no purpose of being there. " We are late Lise, come on, we don't want the kids to think we had a fight," I proclaimed sarcasticly.

As she was about the respond to my jibe I saw her hand lift up to cover her mouth and yet again, she was in another dash to the bathroom. Despite her flinging the door shut on her way in i could still hear those sounds. I rolled my nose in the air, trying to get away from the smell of rotting. Two minutes later she emerged clutching her stomach.

" Ok, I'm ready," She let out a weak smile.

" Really, are you sure?"

As she was about to give yet another evil look at me, the second this morning, I heard her wince in pain as she went to bend down to collect her bag.

" Here," I said as I pushed her bag into her stomach. She let out another wince but I didn't care - I was just wanted to get to work. We didn't bother to speak to each other for the whole ride to work. Somehow it occured to be that dead people shouldn't ride motorbikes. To make matters worse as soon as we arrived at the hospital we had a pleasant surprise waiting for us, a positively irritated Wilson looking at his watch. As soon as he saw the bike arrive he ran out to greet us or not. Oh no Wilson's coming. So scary.

"Where the hell have you been," he shouted at the top of his voice with a screech to claw out our eardrums before he took a look at Lisa's corpse like canvas. " Oh my god Lise you look, well, honestly pretty terrible! Are you ok?" It was no obvious looking at Cuddy he was severly worried, he hadn't ever seen her look like this. She was so weak she couldn't even manage a "I'm fine," just a slight head nod. He glanced a half second glance at me with an expression that reads what on earth have you done before his gaze returned to hers. Seeing his look I stuck my tongue out at him. Well he deserved it. Did he want me to act like I belong in kindergarten?

" She's fine,"

" Clearly shes not, I'm admitting her,"

During our conversation Cuddy descided to finally speak something. Finally. Thank god. I mean you could have thought someone had muted her.

" Wilson don't please I'm fine," and then she let out another wince. Well done Cuddy. How clever. You say your'e fine and then make it very clear you are in pain.

" I don't have a choice," His look yet again returned to mine for a quick second. Did he want me to kill him? " You're sick," he said with a worried tone as he put his left hand on her left shoulder for support. So supportive Wilson when you decide to shudder the minute you touch her, surely she's not that disgusting is she?


	2. Chapter 2

As Wilson admitted her and signed in all the forms needed I decided this would be to painful for even me. Me, the doctor with a hole in his leg. But what if they found something wrong with her? What would I do?

" I'm sure she'll be fine." I heard a voice approach me that sonuded exactly like that of a certain Allison Cameron. " I heard about Cuddy I'm positive she'll be..."

As soon as she could finish her sentence i turned aronud and stopped her. " How did you know about it?"

" I work in emergency House. Pretty much everything comes by me. Anyway, as I was saying I'm sure Cuddy will be..." Yet again Cameron couldn't finish her sentence. I decided cutting her off for a second time and getting her annoyed would be funnier than listening to her say how she knew or more realisticly hoped Cuddy would be okay. Still she continued to talk and talk, oblivious to the fact I just didn't care. " I'm sure she'll be fine." As she was about to walk off, just becasue she had finally got out what she wanted to say, I decided it would be fun to bug her and start to talk. Or mess around. Yep, that was funner.

" So what's our case. Shall I go up to see the ducklings will they have. Please, Please, Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Mommy, since my other mommy is sick pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tell me!!!"

" You have your case already." Oh my god why wasn't she replying to my jibes. Has she took tips from Cuddy. If I was doing it to Chase it would be way more fun. Oh wait, Cuddy was our case. Great fun. Treating my boss how fabulous. " She's in there." Cameron pointed down the corridor to one of the rooms on the left. I wasn't sure which so I decided to peak in all of them. Now this could really get intresting.

I walked into Cuddy's room with a smirk on my face. It wasn't intended at her, well maybe a little was but oh well. She was sick. She shouldn't care anyway. Everyone turned around at me. Taub, Amber, Kutner and Thirteen.

" No Forerman, OMG, guys thats so terrible!" They could tell I was being sarcastic. God, i need new jokes. Where was Foreman anyway? Did he have a good night with a pay by the hour shawty? Soon after a quick glance at me they are returned to Cuddy, prepping her for some tests. I didn't care what the tests were, I was to busy looking at her. She looked awful. A hell of alot worse than when Wilson admitted her. Her lips were chalky white and she was being propped up by about four cushions becasue she was to weak to sit up on her own without support. She had a IV in her arm and was clinching her fists together, her skin was ghostly pale, much paler than her usual olive skin. Was she doing a Michael Jackson on me? Black and white.

" So, whatya doin?" Oh my god, I just sounded like that character of that shit kids show Phineas and Ferb that Cuddy made me watch with the kids while she was throwing her body up. Whats her name. Isabella? Oh, I don't know.

" Ummm, tests. Why? You can see what were doing. Are you ok?" Why doesn't Taub shut up. He is so annoying. Do I look sick? I think they were sending some blood of to the lab. Then it was Thirteens turn to reply.

" We're sending her for a MRI so um , can you come in later." What the hell is going on? Why did she think she could boss me around? I have way more power and authority than her. The only person who can boss me aronud is Cuddy and i don't even listen to her, plus, Thirteen couldn't get Cuddy to back her up because I was pretty sure she looked like she was about to drop dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Kutners voice as the ducklings entered the room.

" There's something in her stomach. We need to do an ultrasound."

I span round on my spinning chair to face them, picking up my cane which was leaning against the table leg in the process and quickly stood up. I felt a twinge of pain run through my leg, like it was being electroucted but I ignored it.

" Let's go do one then," I replied. I was sure you could the throbbing in my voice. I limped out as the ducklings all followed me.

As we entered Cuddy's room she was looking worse. If that was even possible. She looked as if she was deteriorating by the hour. I decided to emerge on top and take charge of the situation.

" We need to do a ultrasound and examine you. Give you a full work up. That should of happened when you were admitted but...." As i turned aronud to look at the ducklings Amber emerged to say something. What a bitch!

" We had other things we're sorry."

Cuddy, who barely had the energy to lift her arms to open her gown gave a weak "ok" and leaned back into the pillows. The duckling were still standing behind me. I whispered an angry " move then" and they went.

" There's something there." Thirteen was placing her hands on Cuddy's stomach, trying to examine her. " I can feel everyone thing, your skni it's like paper."

" Move out of the way." Amber pushed past Kutner who was preparing the ultrasound.

" Ow!"

She gave him a evil glare before joining Thirteen. Cuddy had still not said a word apart from that weak ok. Highly unusual. She really was sick. Amber like Thirteen had placed her hands on Cuddys stomach.

" She's right."

" About what." Taub walked in the door with a needle. Yet another of his annoynig factors, butting into peoples conversations. Imbecile.

" Her skin really is paper thin."

I decided after all of the speaknig it was time for me to speak.

" Good, we should have no problem then."

I picked up the blue gel and squeezed it on her. I could feel the coldness of the gel but she still didn't say anything. Just slight groans now and again. I put the transducer on her stomach and began to move it around.

" There," I pointed at the screen. " Right there."

Cuddy still wasn't looking. Amber was shocked, she hadn't had any symptons before a few days ago.

" Lise you might want look at the screen."

I saw her head turn to the monitor where plain and clear there was a four month old baby growing inside. She ddin't say anything we could actually here but I was positive I made out a Oh cap. Cuddy already had four children who she couldn't control. I don't think she really needed anymore.

" I'll call Ryan." Thirteen left the room followed by Kutner and Amber. I left about five seconds after but waited outside her room so I could here Taub and Cuddys conversation.

" Wow, that must have been a big shock." Cuddy let out a slight smile. " I don't get how you couldn't have known."

" What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." He wiped the rest of the gel off her stomach and threw the paper towels in the bin. He began to walk out so I swiftly moved as soon as i could. Before leaving though, i heard him say congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

I barged into Wilson's office with the news of Cuddy's pregnancy. I decided to be upfront about it, so not like me.

" She's pregnant."

Wilson's mouth dropped just as he took a sip of his coffee. Yep, he spilt it everywhere. What a idiot, he knew I was coming. Or he didn't but oh well.

" WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, OH WOW, WHOA! She's she's she's PREGNANT"

How could he be that shocked.

" Plain and clear, four months gone, there's definetley a baby."

Wilson looked at the scan I put on his desk. I could think at first he thought i was joking but i wasn't. Then his amazed face turned serious.

" She was so sick. There has to be something wrong, unless, unless, the baby is donig this to her."

"What."

"It all makes sense now. The sunken eyes, chapped lips, weakness, it all fits."

What the hell did he think he was doing stealing my theory. I mean i never had come up with it but i probably would have. Still, i couldn't bear to think about her getting sick so I made up a theory to defend his claims.

" She has four young children Wislon don't you think the eyes are from getting up early and the lips are from being sick." I began to walk out. I heard him shout after me but i contuined to walk and didn't turn around.

" Still doesn't explain the sickness."

All the way to my office I was panicking of something going wrong to her. Thanks alot Wilson. You now how put my mimd at rest don't you. As I entered my office I saw the ducklings sitting at the table. I took a seat.

" Wilson thinks the baby is doing this to Cuddy. How ill she was?"

Taub decided to respond this time. Oh no, that annoying voice again. " Unlikely but we should check. Her symptoms do fit."

" Fit to what?"

Oh Amber, stupid little Amber.

" Shut up Cuthroat bitch," I shouted at the top of my voice. " No one asked you."

She gave me another evil look. What was with her and her dirty looks. As if she could kill. Thirteen picked up the scan looked at it and responded.

" I agree with Taub. We should go see her and talk to her. Check her files. She could have some underlying conditions."

Then it was Kutners turn.

" Well let's just hope she has enough energy to answer them then," he proclaimed in a angry voice before storming off and slamming the door shut.

" What's with him," i said before walking out.

When we all arrived at her room she was in there with someone but Kutner was nowhere to been seen. It was Ryan. He kept kissing her tiny bump. It was really tiny, she only looked about 5lbs heavier. Suddenly she gasped. Ryan immediately stopped. Thirteen, Amber and Taub all rushed to her side. Ryan stepped back from the bed, still holding her hand.

" What's going on," he said in a panicky tone.

Taub replied with a nervous " Not exactly sure."

" What to they feel like?" For once Amber had some sincerity in her voice.

Cuddy clearly in pain responded by saying a weak " Like pangs, in, in my, my stomach like it's being stretched." She gasped and panted some. The mood quickly darkened in to serious-hood. Amber turned to Thirteen.

"Contractions?"

Just as Thirteen was about to repond Kutner emerged from around the door.

" There not contractions. Not strong enogh." Everyone in the room, apart from myself turned to look at him. I was to busy playing with a multicoloured paperclip. " It's just the baby stretching. After four children you out of all people should know that."

Ryan kissed her on the forehead and wiped away one of her tears. He them moved in to kiss her. Still holding his hand she placed it on her stomach. Just before he kissed her he looked up at her smiling at the joy of feelnig his baby. Then he moved in for a passionate kiss. All of the thoughts of Cuddy being sick were washed away as we watched in awe. How stupid we were.


	5. Chapter 5

**- - 2 Months later - -**

I walked into the conference that Cuddy had ordered me and Wilson to attend since she could'nt. She was to busy at the hospital. I was actually hoping she could come, just so I could annoy her.

" Oh my god House they have that new monster truck!"

Seriously. Did Cuddy actually think we would go to a hospital conference when there was a monster truck one just 30 miles away? And Wilson well i'm lost for words. I honestly would have thought more of him. And why did he just get so excited? Is he four years old?

Just as we were about to enter my cell went off, vibrating in my pocket.

" WHAT?"

It was Cuddy. My answer and made her scared to speak and she was whimpering a little.

" Well, what do you want?"

" Hey, House it's me. Wait a sec is that monster trucks i hear in the..."

Well Cuddy, obviusly not. I had cut her off before she could say background and I knew we had been busted. Oh well. A small framed lady who is six months pregnant, really scary. Wilson walked over to me, just coming over from the star attraction.

" Who was that." He paused for about two seconds, just as I was giving him by puzzled expression before a concluding , " On the phone."

" Cuddy." I answered bluntly, my words sharp and I began to limp over to the truck that Wilson had spent several minutes looking at. Wilson ran over to me, panicking, in case she was to miracously just appear from out of the sky like she belonged in the wizard of oz.

" Why was she on the phone? What did she want?" I could sense the panic in his voice.

" Have you saw the wheels on this thing, there just..."

" HOUSE!"

Wilson grapped hold of my wrist and everyone turned at him. Well, he could have been a little quieter. Then he voice resumed to his normal calm tone.

" What did she want?"

I didn't want to answer the question so i made up a lame excuse.

" She's getting married!"

" WHAT?"

So, hold on a minute, Wilson was actually dumb enough to believe Cuddy was getting married. Who would marry her? Even if she is engaged I doubt Ryan is going to marry her. I began to continue to walk, this time to the cafeteria. I ordered a piece of fudge cake with cream and two packs of sandwiches. Oh my god, I'm doing a Cuddy. Wilson was still in shock. He sat down at the table unable to speak. I rolled my eyes at him and began to take of bit of my sandwich when he took a pack, opened them and began also to take a bite.

**--- 5 days later ---**

We arrived back at the hospital two days before but the medical conference lasted for five days not three so we wanted to maek it belive able. I knew Cuddy knew we weren't at the hospital conference but oh well. I bumped into her as she was walking through the corridors. I took two steps back and held out by arm to stop her from walking any further. I stared at her, glancing her body all over. It was shocking...


	6. Chapter 6

Her body was horrific, so disorted. Her bones jabbing against her, struglnig to break free from her skin, now so transparent you could see the blood run through her veins and artiries. Her hair was balding, receding, and sticking to the sheen of sweat covering her face. Her lips were still chapped but they were so much more crusty than usual. Her bones were brittle and sharp, you could see that from just looking at her arms. Her breathing was heavy, laboured, something she couldn't control. For a moment I was sure i could almost her a internal heart beating ,that of the killer growing inside her. The rest of her was shockingly thin, deeply emaciated and willowy aside from the bump sticking out from her stomach, making her body more warped and bent and more emaciated looking.

**_The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found it,  
I won't be the same_**

I just wanted to breakaway from knowing her. Get rid of any of the connections we had and to be gone of her. It may sound selfish given her condition but i couldn't take anymore. No more of her ghastly appearence. No more. I cared for her to much to see that happen. She could tell i was staring at her. She looked down at the floor.

" House, stop that," she whispered inaudibly, too quiet and soft to be proparly heard all though due to her facial expression it was clear what she ment.

I gave out a sigh and a faint smile. I willed for my cheeks to pull up at the corners some more so then my smile could tell her it would be okay but they didn't move further. I willed for the whispers of air blowing onto my tongue to create sounds but they didn't want to. I just stood there, one hand on my cane and one situated in my left trouser pocket. I didn't know what to do. For me there was only one option, to walk away. Somethnig i should have done before she got to this stage. Before she got so sick. But I didn't leave because i didn't want to. i still don't want to now, i don't want to be a coward. i want to help but i can't. so i left.

" House," she shouted after me as i began to walk but her shouts turned into coughs and splutters of agony, a closing in sensation in her lungs, squeezing the air tightly together. That was exactly why I couldn't go back. i couldn't bear to see anymore.

**--- Wilson's Office ---**

" I left," I proclaimed, almost sounding proud at why I had said although I definetly was not.

" You left," he replied. It took him a couple of seconds for him to realise that i was talking about Cuddy. " OH MY GOD! House how could you?"

" You haven't saw her, have you?" I tried to justify my reasons for doing the monsterous thing i did. " You were right. R-I-G-H-T! There I said it. YOU WERE RIGHT!" I shouted. My voice then returned to more reasonable calmer state so i could conclude my sentence. " The kid is making her sick. It's killing her."

Wilson stood up and then began to pace up and down his office.

" How did you know?" His gaze stopped focusing on the walls and returned to me. The expressions in his face as he began talking transformed dramatically. The formally angry face was replace by a look of a mixture of grimace and sorrow. " What did she say?"

" Nothing, she didn't have to say anything. i could read it from looking at her face because she knows it. She knows what's happening but she's too fucking terrified to admit the truth. Now we are going to have to do it for her. You have to see her to understand me. To understand why i did what i did. But you have to go alone because i just ..." Tears began to well up in my eyes, everything became blurry and i could'nt make sense of what i was saying. All i could here was a faint " House it'll be okay," a unpleasently cold hand touching my shoulder as those words came out, the hand being removed from my shoulder, footsteps becoming more and more distant and the closing of a door. He had gone. Gone for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wilsons POV. I know it was just supposed to be House's but i'm in a descriptive mood and i thought it would be good for when he saw how sick Cuddy looks. **

I gave a large knock on the heavy glass doors of doctor Lisa Cuddy as it reads on them in a bold thick white-grey font. To me she wasn't doctor Lisa Cuddy but Lisa, a good friend who due to House now had me extremely worried for her. But not just worried but fearing for her life. That of both her and her unborn child. I heard a weak " Come in" echoing from inside the office and i realised that that was my welcome to enter. I opened the door and took three steps forward before closing the door and stopping dead in my tracks. House was right. In fact what he said was putting it mildly. Her lips were so dangerously damaged it looked like they were flaking off completely. Her skin was so diaphanously paper thin that everything was visible and a shallow beating was heard from a tiny organ thumping delicatly in her chest. She was so weak. She wanted it to beat faster to give her more energy but it wouldn't go. She looked so cadverous, so corpse like that if she hadn't spoke and if i couldn't see that thump you would have thoguht she was dead, no longer with us. She sat slumped in her chair, her face drawn and plain simply just exhausted. Her eyes were sunken with a faint shadow of deep purple bags underneath them.

" Not you aswell."

She tried to sound mad at me for staring but she was so weak her vocals chords wouldn't stretch that far into an angry voice. I laughed and she chuckled back with me, the first time i had seen her laugh since she found out she was expecting. She then clutched her hand to her stomach. I swiftly moved over.

Lise are you ok?" I could tell my voice tone was a worried one.

" i'm fine," she replied, trying to reassure me. " It's just cramping. Plus, this kid sure likes to move around. You wanna feel?"

I smiled at her as I placed my hand over her stomach.

" You're right, that is one sporty kid you've got in there."

We both chuckled. I then asked another question. i didn't mean to sound inquizitive but i'm sure Cuddy didn't mind.

" Does it hurt?"

" Not normally but this time oh yeah."

She pulled up her shirt to reveal blotches of deep purples, pink, reds, blues and black all across her stomach like she had been painted over with a paintbrush. It was horrific. I didn't know whether to gasp or throw up. Oh my god. I felt sickness. Then blackness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" He's awake."

I awoke to the sound of a worried Alison Cameron who was pointing a bright light in my face. My eyes began to water as i began to squint.

" Puplis are reactive, that's a good sign."

I turned my head to the left to see a blurry vision of Thirteen, Amber, Kutner, Foreman and Taub leaning up against the door. I wasn't sure if the bluriness was from my collapse or from the sun that had been directly shining on my eyes. Allison started to talk to be whiel still running more tests. She plunged a syringe in my arm just as she was telling me what happened. That really didn't help the pain. Physical or emotional.

" You collapsed in Lisa's office. She was pretty freaked, your eyes had gone blank. She paged us, she was crying. She stayed with you till about an hour ago but she had to go to the bathroom - she looked really sick. "

" Lisa. Oh my god Lisa. But, how long have I been under?"

" Seven hours."

A voice came out from the doorway as Amber and Taub moved out of the way to let her through. Her voice was clearly apologetic.

" I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you all the time i just felt sick and..." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she let out a sigh. I pulled out my arms for a hug. She accepted and grasped on tightly. " I'm so glad you're ok."

I smiled at her and then pulled up the hair covering her ears.

" But you're not Lisa."

I whispered it so quiet no one but her would be able to hear but my words struck a chord with her. Like ice. She immediately let go and dashed out the room. i felt a twinge of guilt. my words, to cold for even her to handle. The ice maiden. The dead one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chilling. I left the hospital two days later but those were the words on my mind. Chilling. The distressing words I coldly whispered to her. The ones that sent shudders down my spine. It wasn't the choice of words i used, just how I did it. How I said it. My subconscious mind knew it was because she needed to hear it. Would she listen? Probably not. She would probably criticise me to death for years, saying how I had no right. If she actually lived that is. Because for that one split second I was oblivious to how she was feeling. Totally unaware. Just for one second. One second that could have the potential to change my life.

I opened the door to my apartment. As i was about to close it I noticed a post stick note that had been stuck on the door but must have fallen off. I opened it up.

" You're right." I read out aloud to myself.

At first i was positive it was House but then i remembered our conversation before my collapse.

" You're right. R-I-G-H-T!"

I remember him being angry so it couldn't have been him. I looked at the note carefully to see how the I's were plastered over by love hearts and crossed by right was a little low heart in the place of the full stop. That was all the proof i needed to know who it was. i knew what i had to do.

I began to walk up to her door. My heart was racing. My head spinning. My eyes darting. I didn't know if this was the right thing. I took small slowly paced steps towards the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked. It took about ten seconds for anything to happen. I just stood there in silence. The wind howled as the trees shook. There was a eerie silence about it. About just waiting. Then. Footsteps grew closer as did a stretched " Coming. Hold on a second." I heard the chains rattling, wondering if she would recognise me through the glass window sitting on top of the door.

" Hey." She answered, sounding almost out of breath. She seemed almost joyous before i arrived. Her face then changed to a oh it's you kind of look. Before she could say we need to talk i finally plucked up the courage to tell her. the truth. i took to steps forward, still not stepping in the house.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For what i said. I believe Lisa. I truly believe you will be ok. i do."

" You don't have be sorry. I overreacted."

" Well,"

" Hey." She playfully smacked my arm. " Look. We're having dinner if you want some."

" It's ok. I need to get back and..."

I couldn't finish my sentence.

" I. We as a family would like you there. Ok." She insisted and wouldn't stop. I suppose we were ok again.

" I would love that. Thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back. honestly i was quite glad for the offer. i was hungry and it was a 15 minute drive. I took my shoes of as i entered the house. I heard Cuddy shout something in spanish to Ryan who was in the kitchen.

_" Ryan. Wilson es cenar con nosotros esta noche. Vale. "_

I saw Ryan's head peer around the door.

_¿por qué?_

Por qué. One lot of spanish i understood. Why? Obviously Ryan did not want me in the house. For some reason he never warmed to me. Valued me as a doctor. Never as a friend. It didn't matter how long i had tried to warm to him nothing. He was ice. Quite literally. Why should i care about him. i continued to follow Cuddy into the kitchen. She was speaking to him in spanish. Why did she have to marry him? Nothing against latina's i love them. Unlike House i am not a racist. But he never even said hello. in spanish or english. i took my place at the table. on my chair was a pink teddy bear. i moved it onto my lap but cuddys daughter Leah was quick to put me in my place.

_" No, no ,no. No se puede tener. Él no es el suyo. No. Mamá, este hombre es robar."_

I heard a female vocie emerge from the kitchen.

_" Leah. ¿qué estás hablando."_

_" Mamá este hombre es el robo de rachaels oso."_

I saw Cuddy smile as she picked up the bear and put it in Rachaels toy box. She then returned to the table and whispered in my ear.

" She thought you were stealing Rachaels bear."

"What?" Oh come on."

We both laughed at the thought of me stealing a bear. Ryan looked at me, positively annoyed. He walked into the room holding a glass of water.

" She is only young you know."

His corrections were quick, sharp. Acid tongued. Such hate from such innocent words could only come from him.

" I know i'm sorry. i didn't mean any..."

Cuddy then interupted me.

" You know that don't you?" she turned to Ryan. " Don't you?"

He didn't answer and walked of into the kitchen.

_" cenas de listo."_

All of the children apart from Leah and Rachael who were at the table ran up to take there places. Ryan came in carrying dinner. It looked really good. Paella. Lisa couldn't eat it, she had a salad. The way hers eyes glistened made me see she wanted some. Instead, she just sat there. twirlnig salad on a fork. me, ryan and even the kids were looking at her. after ten minutes in which she hadn't eaten anything just sipped water Ryan mentioned something to her.

_"Lisa, comer algo. Por favor." _

She shook her head and continued to just sip the water. I sat there eating, feeling completely akward like i didn't belong. maybe this was her payback. making me feel weird. making me feel akward. Ryan tried to lighten the mood. He started talking about the baby. The devils spawn who was doing that to her.

_" los nombres del bebé?"_

Aiden, the quiet one with small circular glasses answered with a mouth full of food. Lovely.

_" señor snugglepuffs."_

señor snuuglepuffs. Yeah not really. somehow i highly doubt cuddy was to name her child after a teddy bear. Suddenly Ryan's phone rang.

_" Hola. Oh Dios mío. Voy a estar ahí."_

He sounded frantic. Upset. He ran out, kissing Cuddy on the cheek and running out of the house. The starting point for the tragic evetns about to unfold.


End file.
